Lunas Tirith
Lunas Tirith, also known as Dapton Heights, was a tower in the Hammerlands during Dragonhollow Seventh Era. It was built by Dap and served as his residence, workshop, and the world headquarters of Dapton Solutions. It was located upon a clay foothill at the edge of a wide grassy plain upon the previous site of his modest wood cottage, several hundred meters beyond the Hammerlands Railway's North Line. At 93 meters in height, the diorite-and-stone skyscraper was the tallest freestanding structure in the region, eclipsed only by the high-speed elevator at Hammerhome when measured from its submerged base. The tower's superstructure was composed of six concentric tiers. Movement between the tiers was achieved through a proprietary redstone-powered slime block elevator that permitted passengers to stop and start at any level. inspects his work in a rainstorm during construction of Lunas Tirith]] The first tier contained a lobby with a polished reflective floor. The second tier's defining feature was an outdoor courtyard esplanade surrounded by greenspace. The third tier held a three-story library containing many books, including the Hammerlea Guide and Cassandra's Thoughts. The fourth tiers and fith were populated with workshops, storage, and living quarters. The uppermost tier housed a treasury, the tower's beacon, a device that would play a tune depending on the time of day, and an open-air observation deck that doubled as a launchpad for elytra flight. The site was first settled by Dap on 7E:71 when he turned a pre-existing ruined cabin into a modest rural cottage on a small pond. He slowly industrialized the area with quality-of-life improvements such as an automated chicken farm called the McNuggenator. After receiving coordinates from Tox, Dap traveled to a so-called “candy isle” in a distant Hammerlands ocean to collect the vast quantities of diorite necessary to construct a massive tower. On 7E:96, he began construction of Lunas Tirith and continued the work into the final days of the Seventh Era. Lunas Tirith was presumably destroyed on 7E:120 with the arrival of Nyx, the long foretold Eternal Night. =Gallery= ---- File:2017-09-12_22.22.52.png|Area before development File:2017-10-03 20.02.42.png|Dap's cottage at build site File:2017-10-09_00.57.48.png|Dap mines needed diorite on a “candy isle” File:2017-10-15_18.26.34.png|Main tower takes shape File:2017-10-28 00.57.56.png|Dap works on the upper reaches File:2017-10-28_01.06.08.png|Ghostly interior during construction File:2017-10-28_01.15.05.png|Dap breaks scaffolding File:2017-10-28 01.22.29.png|Glowing work at dawn File:2017-10-28_01.15.03.png|Working hard or hardly working? File:2017-10-28 01.28.45.png|Building the apex File:2017-10-28 01.30.59.png|Dap through the keyhole File:2017-10-28_01.34.03.png|Nearly completed File:2019-10-16_21.06.12.png|Completed tower File:2019-10-16_22.08.15.png|Front view File:2019-10-16_22.53.51.png|Rear view File:2019-10-16_22.04.35.png|Side view File:2019-10-16_21.54.08.png|Tower heights File:2019-10-16_20.37.37.png|Ground entrances File:2019-10-16_20.38.00.png|Closed door File:2019-10-16_20.38.18.png|Open door File:2019-10-16_20.38.37.png|Entering lobby File:2019-10-16_20.38.45.png|Lobby with reflective floor File:2019-10-16_20.39.12.png|Second floor File:2019-10-16_20.39.32.png|Courtyard esplanade File:2019-10-16_20.39.49.png|Projecting esplanade park File:2019-10-16_20.40.19.png|Esplanade from above File:2019-10-16_20.40.37.png|Entering mechanical elevator File:2019-10-16_20.40.44.png|Elevator shaft File:2019-10-16_20.41.28.png|The library File:2019-10-16_20.41.41.png|Library second floor File:2018-02-19_08.43.07.png|Living quarters File:2018-02-19_08.41.11.png|Workshop File:2019-10-16_20.43.52.png|Climbing to the apex File:2019-10-16_20.44.25.png|Treasury File:2018-02-19_08.45.03.png|Reaching the top File:2019-10-16_20.51.21.png|Observation deck File:2019-10-16_21.03.31.png|The apex File:2019-10-16_21.06.39.png|Upper reaches File:2019-10-16_22.15.29.png|'D' for Dapton File:2019-10-16_22.15.41.png|'S' for Solutions File:2019-10-16_22.28.33.png|Lunas Tirith File:2019-10-16_22.44.50.png|At night =Behind the Scenes= ---- The following is out-of-universe information about the real world Dragonhollow. The name Lunas Tirith is a reference to Minas Tirith, capital of Gondor in the Lord of the Rings series of fantasy novels and the film series of the same name. The tower's tiered design and white diorite are strongly evocative of Minas Tirith. As Tirith is a Sindarin word meaning “watch” or “guard” (Minas Tirith is translated as “Tower of the Guard”), the name Lunas Tirith can loosely be translated to mean “Moon Guard”, “Moon Watch”, or perhaps more poetically, “Watcher of the Moons” or “Guardian of the Moons.” Category:Places Category:Hammerlands Locations Category:Towers